GUIs are interfaces through which users are able to interact with computing devices and applications that are being executed thereon. For example, GUIs provide graphical presentations of information and graphical elements (e.g., icons, virtual buttons, visual indicators, textboxes, sliders, radio buttons, menus) that a user is able to interact with (e.g., select, activate) through one or more input devices (e.g., mouse, keys/buttons, scroll wheel, trackball, touch/presence-sensitive surface, camera). GUIs have been implemented across a variety of different computing devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, and mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphone, tablets, wearable computing devices).
GUIs have also been implemented to dynamically obtain and present information from remote computer systems (e.g., cloud computing systems). For example, social networking applications have been programmed to present GUIs that include a social feed of information relevant to a user who is logged into the application. Such social feeds can be “infinite”—meaning that when a user reaches the end of the content currently loaded into the client device, the social networking application can request additional content from the remote computer system and append the additional content to the social feed.